The invention relates to a cup carrier for holding and transporting beverage cups.
Carry trays for holding and carrying beverage cups are well-known and are in widespread use in carry out food restaurants, stadiums, convenience stores, coffee shops and the like.
Typically, the trays comprise a main body portion provided with a number of cup-holding sockets. The number of cup holding sockets can vary, depending on the style of the cup carrier. Moreover, it is known to configure the cup-holding sockets so as to firmly accommodate drinking cups of different sizes. An example of a versatile cup-holding socket is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,008 to Vellieux, which structure involves flexible members in the sockets which deflect as the cup is inserted and exert a stabilizing force on the sides of the cup. Another approach has been to provide sockets of different sizes on the same cup carrier, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,065 to Vigue.
The invention provides for a cup carrier comprising a main body portion, and cup-holding openings provided in the main body portion. Preferably four cup-holding openings are provided. The upper-surface of the body portion is multi-leveled. When four openings are present, a first pair of the cup-holding openings are provided at a first level relative to the base of the body portion, and a second pair of the cup-holding openings are provided at a second level relative to the base of the body portion, with the second level being higher from the base than the first level. Preferably, the pairs of cup-holding openings are differently sized, to allow insertion of both larger and smaller sizes of cups.